<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Bad News by Eni_Guma93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905837">Some Bad News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eni_Guma93/pseuds/Eni_Guma93'>Eni_Guma93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The AI and the Warmonger [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artificial Intelligence, Dystopia, Letters, Revolution, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eni_Guma93/pseuds/Eni_Guma93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The AI and the Warmonger [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Bad News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To the one named Zie,</p>
<p class="book">At 16:00 yesterday the Fighters Actively Resisting Government Atrocities, or FARGA for short, entered the AI creation factory in order to carry out operation “Doll Destroyer”.  While undergoing the operation, we encountered some complications in the form of an ambush. We all fought as long as we could, but we were outgunned. We fled the facility considering the operation a failure, but in attempts to flee, the Professor was hit by a stray bullet and collapsed. Vice Admiral Liliér went back for him despite our pleas and told all of us to leave her, she’d finish it on her own. She bought the rest of us more than enough time to escape, and we haven’t seen her since. I apologize for being the bearer of bad news, but as of August 16th Vice Admiral Liliér and the Professor have yet to turn up anywhere and as such have been declared missing in action. I know we need to have hope that they are still out there fighting as hard as they can to make it back, but if this fight has taught me anything, it's that those you lose contact with will never come back. She never stopped talking about you, it’s funny, really. She used to tell all of us to shut up and stay focused on the mission at hand, yet she joined us in our late night campfire talks, you always being the topic she brought up. Every time she was writing you a letter she had the biggest smile on her face, and anyone who asked her about it instantly felt the full wrath of her gushing. It pissed the professor off a lot, but kept us entertained. So much so we often egged her on to keep talking about you just to get under his skin…. You’re very lucky to have someone like that care for you. None of us had seen this side of Liliér in all of our years of service to the cause. I guess what I should be saying is thank you for changing the Vice Admiral, and I’m sorry again to be the bearer of such awful news.</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Lieutenant Davis</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>